Mate, what now
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Summary: Ennis followed Scott, Derek and an un conscious Isaac back to Derek's old house. Ennis is about to attack when everything changes as soon as Stiles shows up. What is Ennis feeling and will Peter have something to say about that. Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

An: Ok I have become obsessed with Stiles being a werewolves mate. So, I was going to write this with Stiles and Derek, but then changed it to Stiles and Deucalion, then to Stiles and Ethan, I even considered Aiden, but I settled for Ennis. I know there are no scenes between the two but, I really like the possibility of these two so deal with it. Just kidding if it bothers you don't read this.

Summary: Ennis followed Scott, Derek and an un conscious Isaac back to Derek's old house. Ennis is about to attack when everything changes as soon as Stiles shows up. What is Ennis feeling and will Peter have something to say about that. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Rape, and m-preg.

chapter 1

Ennis' Pov

I picked up the beta grabbed him by his throat and looked at him my eyes glowing a shade of blood red. "Don't you know what you dealing with. I'm an Alpha."

The elevator opened and I felt claws dig into my back and a gruff voice said. "So am I." The other alpha who I assumed was Derek Hale threw me out of the elevator and to the floor. After the elevator closed I rushed out of the hospital, just in time to watch them get into a black Camaro and drive off. I took off after them, I tracked them to a burnt out shell of an old house. I listened to the beta I attacked, talk to a boy on the phone, he then told him to meet him at Derek's then hung up.

I was going to attack when the boy showed up and everything changed I barley heard the conversation that Derek and the Beta I learned to be Scott about tattoos, because the only thing I could focus on was the boy, how he walked into the house with caution like something was going to attack him at any moment. I was suddenly overcome with the strong urge to mark the boy before me. I held back trying to focus on the target at hand, I tried to distract myself from him by listening to Scotts painful screams, when he passed out I heard the boy whimper and I lost full control of myself and rushed into the house. I ran pass Derek and a passed out Scott and quickly pulled the shocked boy against my chest. When he started to struggle and held on tighter.

"Derek," My boy, wait did I just call him my boy?, called out. "Help." I felt angry and sad that my boy wanted to get away from me.

Derek growled and separated me from my boy. I growled as he stepped in front in between me and my boy. "Move." I growled at him.

"No, you have no right to be here. Leave." Derek growled.

"What if I don't." I said, taking a step closer to him and my boy.

"Then we'll make you." Scott growled as he got up and stood next to Derek.

Derek turned to Scott, "Scott get Stiles out of here now!" he said. Scott nodded and grabbed my boy, no my Stiles and started to lead him out of the house. I growled and lunged at Scott to grab Stiles when Derek jumped in front of me and pushed me away from them. "Leave!" Derek growled at me. When I heard a car start I ran to follow it only to be grabbed from behind by Deucalion.

"Calm down Ennis you will have him soon." He said. "Now lets go shall we." He held his arm out and grabbed mine and together we made are way back to our hide out.

When we got there I turned to him. "Why do I feel like this Deucalion? It was like one second I was ready to attack Hale and then Stiles showed up and he became my only focus." I told him.

"It means that you have found your mate Ennis. The one you will spend the rest of your life with. It also makes are job a lot harder. We can not attack Derek's pack while your mate is still part of it. We'll have to convert him somehow." Deucalion said.

"Can't we just kill him?" Kali asked. I growled and lunged at her shoving her against the wall and shredding her chest to bits. I was pulled back by Ethan and Aiden.

"Does that answer your question, Kali?" Deucalion asked signaling towards me struggling to get free of the twins grasp. "Ennis I need you to calm down. We won't kill your mate. You can go to him now." He then signaled for the twins to let go and as soon as they did that I ran out of the bank and started to track my mate down.

I go to outside the Hale house that is now empty and sniff around for my mate when I catch his scent I follow it to a house I climb up the side of the house look into the first window I see. When I look inside I see my mate lying on his bed asleep. I test the window, when it opens I quietly go in his room and laid down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer so that his back was against my chest. I was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy as Stiles pushed himself into me more.

Scott's Pov

I went to Stiles house the next morning to make sure he was okay after being attacked by that Alpha, when I noticed that there were claw marks on the side of his house. I then ran hoping that it was Derek or Isaac or hell I'd even go for Peter in Stiles room and not that Alpha. My hopes were shattered when I got to Stiles' room and the alpha from last night was curled up behind Stiles. I growled loud enough for the alpha to hear me yet soft enough that I didn't wake Stiles up and cause him to freak out.

The alpha opened his eyes and glared out me. "Get the fuck away from Stiles!" I yelled at him.

"No!" He yelled back. "I will not leave him. He is mine. My mate, my love."

"Think again. He's mine!" Peter shouted. Wait Peter when did he get here, we will talk about that later.

"Peter? Scott? What's going on? Who are you?" Stiles woke up asking all sort questions, when he felt the alpha behind him, he jumped out of his bed and ran into my arms. When the Alpha growled I pulled Stiles behind me, and stood my ground.

"Time to leave big boy." Peter told the alpha who had began to stalking over to me and Stiles. He turned his eyes onto Peter.

"Make me." He growled. He then lunged at Peter! Peter tried his best to defend himself against the alpha, but, he still didn't have all his strength back from coming back from the dead.

The alpha grabbed Peter by the neck and tossed him out the window. Stiles and I ran down the stairs and outside. I went to help but, Stiles held me back. "I want to try something." Stiles said.

The alpha raised his claw and went to rip Peter throat out but, stopped when Stiles stepped in front of him holding his hand up in the air towards the alpha. "Stiles, move." The alpha said, reaching for him.

"No, if you want to kill him you have to get through me first." Stiles said.

"Stiles don't." Peter said, grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch him." The alpha growled at Peter. When he went to grab Stiles I jumped on him long enough for Stiles to Peter up.

"Leave. Please just leave." Stiles said to the alpha. I couldn't believe what I heard the alpha actually whined. "No, don't give me that you snuck into my room spooned me without me knowing, then tried to kill my friend you don't get to be upset. Now will you please leave."

"Fine," the alpha growled. "but I'll be back for you my mate." He said before disappearing.

Stiles' Pov

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened!?" I shouted.

"The Alpha has claimed you as his mate." Peter said.

"Yeah, I heard that. What does that mean?" I asked.

"You don't want to know Stiles, but, I won't let him have you." Peter growled then left.

An: Chapter 1 is done (hahahahahaha oh rhymes you never let me down.) I hope you like it. It will kind of go along with season 3 of teen wolf but not a lot. It's more of how I would like to see it go. If this bothers you again you don't have to keep reading. Read and review. Good or bad I want know.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Chapter 2 time. So pretty much in this chapter Stiles finds out what a mate is, Stiles makes friends with Ethan. In this story there will be no Ethan and Danny romance I'm sorry It just doesn't work with what I have in mind.

Chapter 2

Ennis' Pov.

"He sent me away, Ethan. I can't live without him." I cried into Ethan's chest.

"I know buddy." Ethan whispered. "I'll talk to him. Ok?" He said. When I nodded Ethan left the bank.

Ethan's Pov.

Ok, so how do I find this Stiles kid. Shit, I should've asked Ennis. Wait, what's that smell is that, Danny. "Danny!" I yelled as I saw the tan lacrosse player coming out of the vets office, with the red head Lydia and a small white and brown dog. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him as I got to him.

"Yeah, sure Ethan." He said.

"Awesome I was wondering if you knew where I could find a boy named Stiles. I really need to talk to him." I said, feeling bad as I smelt the sadness roll off of Danny in waves.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I just left Stiles house because he had to leave. Hey, Lydia do you know where Stiles is at?" Danny asked the red head.

"Right behind you." A voice from behind said.

I turned around to see a short man around the age of 16 and knew excatly that he was who I was looking for. "You're Stiles then." I said.

"Last time I checked. What do you need?" Stiles asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said, making my eyes shine red for only Stiles to see. His eyes widened a bit before he composed himself.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." He told Danny and Lydia. "Follow me." He said, then led me into the vet's office.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because we need a place to talk." Stiles said. "Hey Dr. Deaton can we use your exam room to talk?" Stiles asked a dark skinned man.

"Sure, I'll just take my break now so you guys can have some privacy." The vet said and turned the open sign to close before leaving.

"So, let's talk." Stiles said.

"First, I know the alpha..." I started.

"What you do?" I nodded. "Is he ok? He looked really sad when he left my place."

"That's because you rejected him." I said.

"What do you mean. He was going to kill to my friend what was I supposed to do!" He shouted.

"Look I understand that, but, he was just trying to protect his mate." I told him.

"There's that word again. He called me that. What does that mean?" He asked.

I sighed, "That means that you are his soul mate. The one person he can't live without. I'm surprised that Derek hasn't taught you about that." I told him.

"So, when I told him to leave, he took that as a rejection." Stiles said, I nodded.

"He thinks that you don't want him." I told him.

"It's not that, I just don't know him. Fuck!" He yelled. "I need to tell him, can you take me to him?" He asked me.

"I don't know Stiles." I told knowing that it could be a risk.

"Look I know what you're thinking. I won't tell Derek or Scott or anyone else in their pack where you are, I just need to talk to him. Tell him that I don't know what. Please?" He begged.

"Fine let's go." I said, leading out to my bike. He got on behind me. "Hold on and don't let go."

"Stiles!" Someone yelled, stepping in front of my bike.

"Peter how did you know I was here?" Stiles asked holding on to me tighter.

"I tracked you." Peter said.

"You mean you stalked him." I growled. "Now, move. You're kind of in our way." I said.

"I will as soon as Stiles gets off the bike." The older wolf told me.

"I'm fine Peter, I wouldn't get on a bike with him if I didn't trust him." Stiles said.

"You can't trust him Stiles." Peter said.

"Oh, and I can trust you. Mr. I killed a lot of people. No, Peter I'm going with him. Now move, or we'll run you over." Stiles said. I revved up my bike and we zoomed passed a shocked Peter. Suddenly someone was in front of us holding the bike in place. I looked up to see Isaac Lahaey.

"Get off the bike Stiles." He said calmly.

"Let go Isaac I need to do this. Please." Stiles said.

"Fine, I'll hold off Peter." Isaac said letting go of my bike and tackling Peter.

Once we get to the bank Aiden comes out to greet us. "Finally you're back I can't handle his whining anymore."

"Yeah, I'm back and I need you to tell Deucalion that there's a human entering here." I told him.

"So, this is him?" He asked. I nodded. "Kali won't be happy."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm the leader and not Kali. Welcome Stiles." Deucalion said.

Stiles nodded at him and I lead him to where Ennis stayed. "Now his name is Ennis, and he'll be a little aggressive seeing as you don't smell of him, but, if he hurts you call for me, and I'll come get you ok Stiles?" I told him when he nods I let him enter the boys restroom that Ennis uses as his room.

An: Yes I'm making Peter a slight stalker. Next chapter Stiles and Ennis chat, and Ethan starts to feel funny about a certain wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Chapter 3. If you have any question, please to be hesitant to ask, I love answering questions. So, Ennis and Stiles work out a plan, Peter is being a creepy stalker, and Isaac thinks that his feeling for Alison are messed up.

Chapter 3

Stiles Pov.

I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. When I heard a small whimper I softly called out. "Ennis?"

"Stiles?" I heard come from the back of the bathroom. I then saw a tall man with broad shoulders and a shaved head with tan skin, step into the light. I was taken back a little because I've only seen him in his wolf form.

"Yeah. It's me." I said. Suddenly I had arms around waist and a nose against my neck.

"You, came." He said. "Please tell me that you'll be my mate."

"Look Ennis, that's why I came here, to tell you, that I want to get to know you before I commit myself to you." I told him.

"So we're friends?" He asked.

"No, boyfriends." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded.

"Can you stay with me?" Ennis asked. I bit my lip. I couldn't risk Peter getting away from Isaac and come to find me, yet, there was a part of me that didn't want to leave.

"I can't stay too long. My dad will get worried if I'm out past 9:00 on a school night." I said. We both stepped out of the embrace, Ennis led me to a pile of blankets in the back of the rest room.

"Ok," Ennis said. "I'll get you back in time." We then sat down and talked.

Peter Pov

Come on Stiles where are you? I thought to myself. You can't be that far away. I'll find you and you'll be mine. I went to Stiles home to see if Stiles was home. When I got there I went up the side of his house to his room. When I looked in the window I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Stiles asleep on his bed. I went to open the window to find locked.

Isaac's Pov

The next day when I see Stiles at school, I went up to see how he was doing. "Hey, Stiles." I said.

"Hi, Isaac." He said. "Thank you for holding off Peter."

"No problem. I just wanted to know what you were doing with that alpha." I said walking with Stiles to class.

"I went to see my boyfriend." Stiles said. "Which you can't tell anyone about. Please?"

"I won't, unless he hurts you. Then I'm so telling the pack and we can beat the shit out of him." I said. Nudging him playfully.

"I appreciate it. I got to go I'll see you later." Stiles said then ran off to twins? Wait, they're friends now. I'm so confused.

"Hey, Isaac." A female said, from behind me. I turned around to see Alison, but something was different about her, I couldn't help thinking about how adorable she is when she's not trying to kill me. I felt like I had to have her, but shook off the thought.

"Hi, Alison. Can I help you with something?" I asked. Trying to shake the feeling I had to kiss her right then and there.

"Umm. Yeah, do you now where Lydia is, I can't seem to find her anywhere." She said.

"Oh, I haven't. Sorry. I have to go. See you later." I said leaving.

Ethan's Pov.

"Hi, Stiles." Aiden and I said at the same time.

"Hey, guys." Stiles said as he walked up to us.

"So, what did Isaac want?" Aiden asked Stiles.

"He just wanted to know where I went with Ethan last night." Stiles said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked nervous that Stiles told Isaac where we were at.

"That I went to see my boyfriend. Which wasn't a lie so he left it alone." Stiles said as we walked into class.

Peter's Pov.

I know it's a little weird that I'm sitting on Stiles bed just breathing in his scent but, I can't help it he just smells so innocent and wait, I shoot up on his bed and ran over and picked up the shirt that he wore yesterday It doesn't just smell like the bike alpha but also the one who tried to kill me.

Alison's Pov

I was walking down the empty hall I got the feeling I was being followed, I went a little bit faster, I was then tackled to the lockers by a tall werewolf I've never seen before, she had Shoulder length brown hair, with tan skin and glowing red eyes. She growled at me. "Where can I find someone named Stiles." She barked.

"Why should I tell you!" I yelled at her walking away just to be grabbed and slammed back into the lockers. I let out a whimper, that's when I heard a deep growl that didn't belong to the female alpha in front of me. Suddenly she was ripped off of my by Isaac.

"Out of my way mutt!" The female wolf demanded.

"No! Leave, now." Isaac said. Pulling me so I was directly behind him. She then lunged at him but, was caught in mid air by Isaac who had her by the throat. His claws lengthend and cut into throat, with one quick swipe he tore her throat out, but, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She kicked up and slash Isaac on his cheek with enough force to nock him on his side.

She then turned her attention back to me, stalking towards me, she backed me back up against the lockers. "Isaac, help." I begged, the female wolf placed her hands around my throat and squeezed cutting off my air flow.

"Now, will you tell me where this Stiles boy is." I shook my head no. She growled and started to squeeze my throat harder. Isaac then came up behind her and finished killing her by taking his claw and digging them into the back of her neck and pulled her back then throwing her to the ground and stomping on her throat killing her.

He turned to me and I flinched at the sight of his glowing red eyes. Then ran into his arms and started to cry. "Shh, I got you it's ok. I'm going to call Derek he'll take care of her lets go." He whispered into my ear, and I instantly felt comforted, and safe.

Derek's Pov

"You what!" I yelled.

"I killed on of the alphas protecting Alison from her." Isaac said. "The Alpha was looking for Stiles and when Alison wouldn't tell her she attacked. She almost killed her Derek!" He yelled.

"Ok, take Alison away from there, I'll be there to take care of the body." I told him. Then left to take care of the body.

Isaac's Pov

"Ok, Derek said that he'll take care of the body." I told a shaken up Alison. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you want me to call Scott?" I asked her.

"No, can you just hold me please?" She asked, I nodded and led her away from the dead alpha and into the empty teacher's bathroom locking the door I washed the blood off of my hands and then let Alison rest her head against my chest and wrap her hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and just held her. "I just feel really safe around you."

An: what do you guys think? I hope you like Chapter 3. There is another death coming up. What do you think about alpha/Isaac. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Chapter 4. Alison won't leave Isaac's side after being attacked. Kali is dead. Peter is still a stalker. Ethan can't focus right.(I wonder why?)

Isaac's Pov

"I should probably call my dad." Alison said, I nodded and we broke from the hug. She pulled her phone out and I went out of the bathroom to give her some privacy. After about 3 minutes I felt someone clinging to my side. I looked over to see Alison, practically gluing herself to my side.

"Did you call you dad?" I asked, wrapping my arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's coming to get me." She said, snuggling into my side. "Will you stay with me until he gets here?" She asked.

"Sure I have to meet Derek anyway." I said.

"Isaac!" Derek called. "I thought I told you to get her away from here."

Anger boiled inside of me how dare he another alpha tell me what to do. "You don't control me anymore Derek!" I growled my eyes burning red.

"Isaac, calm down please." Alison said, holding on to me tighter. I took a deep breath and kept calm.

Ethan's Pov.

I was walking to the bathroom when I heard Kali growl in pain I ran to find her when I got there I growled when I saw Stiles' friend Isaac standing with who I believe to be my Derek. Whoa, where did that come from. "What did you do to her?" I growled. They spun around both of their eyes shining bright red.

"Listen, I had no choice." Isaac started, stepping forward. "She attacked Alison, looking for Stiles."

"Dammit. I was afraid she would do something stupid." I said. I tried to stay focused on the matter on hand but, I couldn't take my focus off of my Derek, fuck why do I keep calling him that.

"Alison!" A man called from behind, said man then ran past me and to Isaac and Alison.

"Dad." Alison said. She then hugged her dad, then went back to clinging to Isaac, then the three of them left leaving me and my Derek alone, with Kali's dead body.

"So, I'll just take her back to Deucalion." I said, picking up her limp body I went to leave when I was stopped by a hand to my arm.

"I'll take her bro. You go and find Stiles he's worried about you." Aiden said, coming from nowhere.

"Ok, I'll see you around, Derek." I said leaving before he could say anything.

Stiles Pov.

"Ethan there you are!" I yelled as he came over to meet me at his bike.

"Hi, ready to go?" He asked, placing an arm playfully around my shoulders.

"Sure, but, can we stop at my house first? I promised Ennis that I would stay the night with him this weekend and Scott is going to cover for me." I said.

"Sure, lets go." He said. I got on the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

When we got to my house. I got off the bike. "I'll be back." I said, heading into my house. I got to my room to find my door open, wait I'm pretty sure that was closed this morning. "Peter what the hell!" There he was Peter fucking Hale sitting no laying on my bed with his nose pressed into my pillows.

"Hello, gorgeous." Peter said, turning to face me.

"What's going on I heard shouting." Ethan said. He growled when he recognized Peter from last night.

"Oh, not much just talking with my mate." Peter said, reaching for my arm. I dodged him and hid behind Ethan.

"I not your mate Peter. We're friends nothing more nothing less." I told him holding on to Ethan's hand.

"No, we're mates. I love you Stiles." Peter said, reaching his hand out to me. When I hid behind Ethan more he growled and bit Peter's hand off, spitting it into the trash can.

"I don't love you like that Peter. I'm sorry. Please leave." I said.

"You will be mine Stiles, I will have you." Peter growled Picking up his hand and leaving.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked, turning to look at me.

"You shouldn't of done that Derek will be at your throat." Stiles said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Are you ok?" He repeated his question.

"A little confused, but, physically I'm good." I said. "How can I be Peter's mate? I thought I was Ennis' mate?" I looked at him.

"You are. Something else is going on here." Ethan told me.

"Ok," I said, gathering some clothes for the weekend. "I'm ready can we go know."

"Ok." Ethan said. "Let's go."

Alison's Pov

Even though I know that I'm safe with my dad. I can't shake this feeling of wanting to be with Isaac. I just can't leave him. I'm really glad that my dad allowed Isaac to come us.

"So, Isaac." My dad said. "You found your mate, I see." Wait, what is he talking about.

"Yes, I have." Isaac said, looking at me. "I will not hurt her, Mr. Argent you have my word."

"You better not." He said and then I spent the rest of the drive home snuggled into Isaac's side.

An: So, I know I'm focusing a lot on Isaac and Alison but I promise you, I'll be focusing on Ennis and Stiles and Peter a lot as well as Derek and Ethan in the next Chapter. Until then, please read and review. Good or bad I want to know and also who do think Aiden's mate should be? Except for Lydia I have plans for her.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Chapter 5. Sorry it's taken awhile for me to update. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you continue to read this. In this chapter, Deucalion explains the situation with Peter. Derek and Ethan have a talk.

An 2: Both Boyd and Erica are dead in this story, also Cora is in this but she shows up in a different way.

Chapter 5

Ethan's Pov

"Deucalion!" I yelled as Stiles and I entered the bank. "We have a problem."

"What would that be." Deucalion said, making his way to us. "Besides Kali's death."

"One of Derek's betas, his uncle I think, swears that Stiles is his mate." I said trying to say it quiet enough so Ennis wouldn't hear. I didn't work.

"What!" Ennis shouted, running into the main entrance of the bank, grabbing Stiles and pulling him to his chest. "Stiles is mine."

"Ennis, please." Stiles said turning around in Ennis' arms and laying his head on his chest. "Calm down. I'm yours." Ennis let out a happy moan, and set his head on top of Stiles head.

"Deucalion, do you know what is going on?" I asked.

"Yes, it is possible for two wolves to share the same mate." Deucalion said. "It's rare. The only way to fix this situation, is a fight between both of the wolves who has claimed the same mate. The survivor wins."

"So, wait." Stiles says. "Someone might die."

"No, unfortunately someone will die." Deucalion said. "They have too."

"Isn't there another way?" Stiles asked, still cuddling with Ennis. "I can't lose him."

"I'm afraid not Stiles." Deucalion said, a sad look on his face.

"I'll fight." Ennis said.

"Baby, please don't." Stiles said, now shivering with fear.

"I'm not going to let him take you." Ennis replied. "I'll fight."

Peter's Pov

That no good son of a bitch. How could he take my mate from me and brain wash him too. Stiles is mine, and I will have him. That other alpha will regret the day he ever challenged me. I will not lose Stiles.

Ennis' Pov

I knew that my mate was nervous about the fight that will go down between me and that Peter guy, but, I won't lose him. Stiles is my life now, he's not just an object , he's my friend, and soul mate. I will die without him in my life.

I look down at my sleeping mate, we are laying on my pile of blankets in the back of the bathroom in the shut down bank. I place a soft gentle kiss on his forward and slowly fell asleep with him at my side.

Ethan's Pov

Here I am standing outside of Derek's loft, I need to talk to him see if he can get Peter to back off of Stiles and Ennis. About 5 seconds before I could even knock I was being pulled into the loft and pushed against a gray couch. Suddenly Derek was on top of me his lips are pressing against mine, I was shocked at first.

"Mine." Derek growled, attacking my lips again and moving down to my neck. I let a moan escape my lips as he ground his hips against mine.

"Stop." I said, trying to push Derek back away from me.

"No." He growled, attacking my neck again. I didn't want him to stop but, I needed to help Stiles.

"Stop, now!" I yelled, pushing him off of me to the other side of the loft. "I'm not here to be sexually harassed by a immature alpha! I need you to call off your uncle!"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, seeming confused. "What has he done now."

"He is trying to get in between Ennis and his mate. I was hoping you could do something to help." I said, getting up off the couch and crossing back over to the door.

"Well, I can talk to my uncle about it, but, if he believes that Ennis' mate is actually his mate then there is nothing I can do about it." Derek said, coming closer to me. I started to back away.

"I'm going to leave now." I said. "I'll see you around Derek."

"Stay." He said, grabbing my hand as soon as he got close enough to.

"I can't." I said, pulling my hand away from his and running out of his loft jumped onto my bike and drove to the bank.

An: Hello, so, what did you think? Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Peter goes to Stiles. Lydia is saved by a : Attempted rape.  
Stiles' Pov  
"OK, babe." I told Ennis while talking to him on the phone. "I'll be back shortly. I just need to pick up Danny and bring him over, because he wants to meet you guys."  
"OK, just be careful. I love you." He said.  
"I will be. I love you too. Bye." I said then hung up. I was driving to Danny's house when suddenly I saw Peter standing in the middle of the road. I took out my phone and texted Derek.  
Stiles: Help me.  
Derek: What's going on?  
Stiles: Your creepy uncle is standing in the middle of the road staring at me. Please help.  
Derek: Where are you?  
Stiles: Two blocks away from my house.  
Derek: I'll be right there.  
When I went to text Derek back Peter was already there at my window. I took a deep breath and put my window down. "Hello, Peter." I said.  
"Hello, my love." Peter said.  
"Peter, I'm not your love." I stated.  
"Yes you are! I don't know what that stupid, no good alpha has told you, but, you are mine!" He growled. He then yanked the door off of my jeep and took hold of my arm and pulled me to his chest.  
"No, I'm not." I said, trying to get away from Peter. "Please, let me go."  
"Never! You are mine! I'll show you." He yelled, throwing me to the ground and shredding at my clothes with his claws.  
"Peter!" I yelled. "Please stop."  
Scott's Pov  
I was riding my motor bike to school when, I heard a scream. I then turned towards where it came from and went faster when I realised that it was Lydia.  
When I got to the source of the scream I saw a tall man with blonde hair pinning Lydia to the wall trying to take her dress off. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had the man pinned to floor ready to strike.  
"Scott." I heard Lydia say. "Please calm down." When I felt her hand touch my shoulder I relaxed a bit. I got up and hugged her to me. The guy got up and ran away, but, I could care less. I had Lydia, and she was safe, that's all that mattered to me.  
Derek's Pov.  
When I got to Stiles, I was horrified at what I saw. My very naked uncle had a very naked Stiles pinned to the ground getting ready to mate with him. I was about to leave when I heard Stiles whimper. "Please, Peter don't do this."  
I rushed over grabbed Peter around the neck and threw him off the top of Stiles, and into my car. Stiles got up and texted someone on his phone.  
Ennis' Pov  
I was pacing, across the lobby floor when I got a text from Stiles.  
Stiles: Can you come get me, please?  
Ennis: I'm on my way. What happened?  
Stiles: Peter...  
I didn't even need go read the rest I ran as fast as I could to where Stiles was at, tracking his scent. When I got there I saw an angry Peter fighting an angry Derek trying to get to my Stiles. Anger grew in me like a flame, when I realized that Stiles, my stiles was naked and crying I ran over and yanked Peter from his fight with Derek and threw him against what I assumed was Derek's car and growled.  
"Stiles is mine, and you will not bother him any longer." I said, lifting my clawed hand up ready to strike and brought it down on Peter's throat.

An: Sorry that it's short. I'm trying to lead into the next chapter Where it will most likely be awhile before it happens. In the next chapter Deucalion finds his mate and Lydia finds herself falling in love with a certain werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Mate what now chapter 7. Ok, so let's get something straight about this story. It's not done and Peter is still alive, trust me in the next few chapters I will be building on to these romantic couples storylines: Scott/Lydia, Deucalion and his mate, Isaac/Alison. Something really big happens to Danny and Deucalion so prepare yourselves.

Chapter 7

Alison's Pov.

I walked into my room and jumped at the sight of a dark figure on my bed, I turned the lights on to see Isaac. "Isaac, you scared the shit out me." I told him.

He looked up at me, and stood up from my bed. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." He said, kissing me on the cheek before going to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to my bed.

"I don't want you too." I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling the new alpha with me. "Cuddle with me?" I asked, laying down.

"Gladly." He said, laying down behind me, and wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. I took a hold of his hand, pulled it to my chest, and instantly felt safe.

Lydia's Pov

I stood there in Scott's arms as the reality of what just happened sunk in, that man tried to rape me and Scott saved me. I let all my fear go, and started to cry into his chest, feeling safer then I've ever felt in years. "Thank you." I told him.

"Any time." Scott said, he broke the hug, but, took a hold of my hand. "Would you like me to give you a ride somewhere?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you could take me home." I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes, losing myself in them and in the feeling of him. I couldn't stop myself from looking into them.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" He asked.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Oh yeah, totally. Let's go." We started walking over to Scott's bike. "I am not getting on that thing."

"Come on Lydia, it's not that bad." Scott said, handing me his helmet.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm not that sure. What if I fall off?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Strangely, yes I do." I told him and took the helmet.

"Then you will not fall." Scott said.

"Ok." I said, putting the helmet on. "If I do fall, I'll never talk to you again."

Scott chuckled and got on the bike, I took a deep breath and got on behind him, cursing myself for wearing a dress, I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, and as we started our journey to my house I tightened my grip on him and didn't let go until we got to my house.

Isaac's Pov.

As I was laying with Alison a thought came to my head. "Hey, Alison?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Alison said.

"Would you like to go out with me, this Friday?" I asked, shifting so that I was lying on my back.

"I would love that." She said shifting so that her head was resting on my chest, with her hand resting on my stomach.

Deucalion's Pov.

"Hello?" I said, as answered my phone. "Ok, is Stiles ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. A little shaken up, he's with Derek now. We're going to get his friend Danny and will be there in 3,2,1. We're here." Ennis said, I turned around and could smell two wolfs and two humans the one human was Stiles the other must be... Mine, he's mine. No, hmm, Interesting. The werewolves were of course Derek and Ennis.

"Welcome, back. What happened with Peter?" I asked ignoring the alluring scent of my Danny.

"His pack saved him." Derek said, I could sense the anger coming from him.

"Wait, I thought he was part of your pack?" Danny asked, I moved closer to his scent and my wolf lost control, I jumped on him and put my nose into the side of his neck, taking in his beautiful scent.

"Deucalion stop!" I heard Ennis shout, but, I couldn't stop I need to make my Danny mine forever.

"Please, stop." My boy whispered, I heard how scared he was, and it snapped me out my trance.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I let Danny stand up, and to my surprise he grabbed my hand. "Continue, please Derek." I said.

"Ok, to answer your question Danny, no, he wasn't part of my pack. He's befriended an omega, who helped him escape. We don't who she is or where she is from but, she's very dangerous. Only omega I know who can lift an alpha and throw him five feet." Derek said, looking around.

"Ethan's not here, Derek." Stiles said. Derek looked disappointed for some reason.

Lydia's Pov.

I don't know why I miss Scott, I mean he's only been gone for five seconds, and it feels like he's been gone for years. Maybe if I call him? What would I say, I think I'm falling in love with you and don't want you to leave my side ever again. I don't what I will say but, I need him to come back, I have to see him be near him, be in his arms.

An: Plot twist. The fight between Derek Peter Ennis and the mystery omega will be reveled in later chapters. In the next chapter you will be introduced to Peter's omega, but is she really an omega.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, so here's the thing, I've been so pleased with all the support that, I'll be taking original characters from you guys for my stories "Mate what now" and "Meet the hales." So if you guys have a good character idea for either one of these stories I'll be taking all of them. Just leave the name who you want them to be in love with or friends with and how they meet and of course what story you want them to be apart of. Thank you so much for your support. Also you will get credit for the characters that you created. I'll also take any and all requests for teen wolf or glee fan fiction ideas.

chapter 8. So I'm adding an oc into this just because I need more than just one teen wolf character for Peter's pack. Her name is Misty she's on Peter's side.

Aiden's Pov

We were all in the lobby of the bank, talking about Peter's new pack, and I was watching as everyone except for Derek, who was sulking because Ethan wasn't here, being all lovey and cuddley it's terrible. "Hey, Stiles?" I said. Stiles, who had his head resting against Ennis' chest, looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you, in private please?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, Ennis placed a soft kiss on Stiles' forhead before letting him follow me. "What's up?"

"Do you think that I will ever find my mate?" I asked.

"Of course you will. Why do you ask?" Stiles asked.

"It's just everyelse has found their mate but, me. Ethan has Derek, even though he's in denial about it, Ennis has you, even Deucalion has Danny. Hell in Peter's own demented little world he has you." After I said that, Stiles shuttered.

Misty's Pov.

I was being pushed into the ground by yet another Alpha who was claiming to be my mate. Suddenly my clothes were being torn off and a mouth attacked my neck. I struggled but the alpha was just to strong, the alpha then ran his hands down my sides before he entered me with one powerful thrust, I let out a scream of pain as he started to move faster and faster.

As I was lying there in extreme agony there was a loud growl and the Alpha was pulled from me and was fighting with the wolf who saved me from being mated to that self centered alpha. When I got up to run again, there was a growl and I was pulled back down to the ground where the alpha, who came out of the fight victorious, yanked me onto my back and continued to rape me. I was happy to realise that he didn't have a knot, but disgusted as I felt him fill me with his seed.

He pulled himself out and got up pulling me to his chest, I was too exausted to fight him and just resigned myself to my fate. Until the beta who tried to save me later went up behind the alpha and slashed his throat out. I fell to ground only to be caught by the beta now alpha, I was so scared that she was another one of the wolves who think they own me so I started to struggle.

"Shh, it's okay. My pack and I just need your help getting something that belongs to one of my beta's." She said, I nodded against her just and bared my neck in submission. "Good, now come with me, young one."

"Ok, if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" I asked, walking besides my new alpha.

"I'm Cora Hale." The alpha, Cora, said.

"I'm Misty Adams." I told her. She turned smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something when we heard a loud angry growl. We ran to a small clearing where we met a with a guy with light brown hair slicked back, wearing a black plain black shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Uncle Peter, whats wrong and who is this?" She asked, looking at the girl who just walked into the clearing, she was probally about a year older than me.

"I was so close to bonding with my mate, when my idiot nephew got in the way and then the alpha who has kidnapped my mate showed up he almost killed me, if it wasn't for Jennifer here I would not be alive right now." The one, I now knew as Peter, said.

"Ahh, well thank you for saving my uncle. Derek must have a reason for siding on the other team." Cora said. Then she turned to me. "Misty follow the scent markers patrol the territory, make sure non of the other wolves followed us here."

"Yes, my alpha." I said, baring my neck before leaving.

Peter's Pov

"Now, who was that, and what does she mean alpha." Jennifer said, glaring at me. "I thought you said that you and your niece were looking for an alpha."

"We were but, some asswad of an alpha raped my newest beta so I, killed him becoming an alpha." Cora said, eyes burning red.

I then turned to Jennifer, looks like I won't be needing your services after all." I said.

"That's fine. If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask my pack and I will be there." She said, before exiting the clearing she turned and said, "for a price." and left.

"Now who is the new beta?" I asked Cora.

"Her name is Misty. I don't know much about her, but she put up quite a fight against that alpha, I have no doubt that if he wasn't an alpha she would of gotten away easily. When she gets back we will work on training her and tracking down the alpha pack's location." She answered.

Alison's Pov.

"I'm serious Lydia, I don't know what the hell I'm going to wear on my date with Isaac, this Friday." I said in a panick.

"Wait, Isaac?" Lydia said over the phone, "I thought you were planning on getting back together with Scott."

"I was until Isaac protected me from that alpha female bitch, I feel so much safer with him then I do with Scott." I told her, going through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

"So, you wouldn't be mad if I might be getting a small little crush on Scott then." She said, in almost a whisper.

"No, of course not. So, you like Scott." I said, sitting on my bed so that I could listen and focus on talking to Lydia.

"I said, I might like Scott." Lydia huffed.

"Right. So when did it start?" I asked, laying down on my bed.

"Around the time, when Scott and I made out in coaches office." She said, "When we were kissing it just felt right. After that kissing Jackson just wasn't the same."

An: Ok, that's it. Let me know what you think about Misty? I hope you like her. Ok, so I'm looking for a mate for Aiden so if you have any ideas on who you think it should be or if you want to create an oc to be his mate that's cool too, just make sure you give him or her a backstory, a name of course, and how they meet. So read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Ok I have Aiden's mate. His name is Kalin, he is an oc created by

Kitten1012. Don't think that your chance to have a character in this story is over I need one male beta and a female beta for Kalin's pack so if you have an idea let me know. I would love to hear it. I'm also looking for a teacher for "Meet the hales" male or female it doesn't matter. Thank you everyone for your support.

Chapter 9

Scott's Pov.

"Peter, I'm here." I said, as I entered the clearing that had two other wolves besides Peter there.

The one female wolf, with blonde hair and no clothes on, whimpered and hid behind the other female. "Shh, Misty it's fine. Scott won't hurt you." Peter told the wolf, I now knew as Misty. Misty just stayed behind the other female. "Scott, I'm glad you can make it. We have a problem."

"What's that Peter?" I asked, as I took my coat off and walked over to misty and handed it to her, to give her a little privacy. She carefully took it out of my hands and put it around her shoulders.

"The alpha who attacked Stiles has kidnapped him, and he has him convinced that he is his mate. When in reality I'm Stiles' mate." Peter said, walking toward me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Join us, help us take them down." The female wolf said. "I'm Cora. Alpha of this pack, join my pack Scott, help us save your best friend.

"You can undo what they've done to him?" I asked.

"Yes, as soon as he's reunited with his true mate, he should snap out of it." Cora said.

I looked at her and nodded. "I'll join." I said. "I'll be back." I then left the clearing going to my house grabbing one of my mom's shirts and a pair of pants for Misty. I don't know why I just feel like I need to take care of her.

I got back and saw her sitting in the clearing by herself. "Peter and Cora will be back soon, they went on patrol." Misty said. "Thanks for letting me use your jacket."

"No, problem." I said, sitting next her, handing her the clothes. "These are for you I hope they fit.

She took the clothes and ran into the woods, she came back wearing the jeans and red tank top I brought back for her. "They fit. Thank you." She said, sitting back down this time resting her head in my lap, and fell asleep.

"Amazing." Peter whispered, I looked at him confused. "Misty, hasn't let anyone but Cora touch her since she was attacked."

"What do you mean attacked?" I asked.

"She was attacked by the same alpha that Cora killed to become alpha. He raped her. We'll taking her to see Deaton tomorrow to see if she's pregnant." Peter said.

"So, you mean, the alpha raped her!" I yelled, causing her to whimper. I gently smoothed down her hair and she calmed down.

"Yes, he did. Cora couldn't stop him from raping her but, she stopped him from taking her away." Peter said.

Stiles Pov

"Ennis, do you think you could talk to Aiden?" I asked him while we were lying next to each other in Ennis' room at the bank.

"Why? Is he ok?" Ennis asked.

"He's upset because everyone has found their mate but him. I thought that if you talked to him he would feel better about it." I said, then my phone went off and I saw I had a text from Scott.

Scott: Hey dude, do you want to hang out tomorrow?

Stiles: I wish I could, but, I'm hanging out with my mate tomorrow.

Scott: Wait, you and Peter are hanging out tomorrow.

Stiles: Not you too. Scott Peter is not my mate.

Scott: So it's true. They have done something to you. Don't worry Stiles I'll save you.

Stiles: I don't need to be saved.

"Stiles are you ok?" Ennis asked. "You look pale."

I looked at my mate with a sad look on my face, "He has turned my best friend against me." I sobbed.

"Who did?" He asked.

"Peter, he told Scott that you have done something to me and Scott said that he would save me." I told him, snuggling closer to Ennis, feeling safe in his arms.

"They won't take you from me Stiles." Ennis said.

Scott's Pov

"You were right Peter." I said as I put my phone away. "We need to help him."

"I know, all we need to do is find where they are hiding him at." Peter said.

I nodded. "Have you about Misty yet?" I asked.

"No, they haven't come back yet." He said, "Until then, we think of away to find Stiles." Right after he said that we heard a scared howl.

"That's Misty. Lets go." I said, running towards the howl.

Misty's Pov.

This couldn't be happening. I can't be pregnant I haven't found my mate yet. I was so mad, scared and confused that I ran away from the clinic and my alpha and ran non stop. I made it into are territory and ran to the spot where Scott told me about how he became and were wolf and how he fought Peter and how he met Alison and his mate Lydia. I was so mad that I got my claws and went to plunge them into my stomach when two hands caught my arms and stopped me.

"Misty, stop." Cora ordered.

"Why, me?" I asked. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I started to cry and let out a scared howl as I rested my head against my alpha's chest.

"I don't know young one, but, everything happens for a reason, and there are not always an answer to why." She whispered in my ear.

"Misty what's wrong?" As soon as I heard Scott's voice I ran into his arms and buried my face into his neck, and continued to cry.

"Shh, it's ok, Mist, I got you." Scott whispered and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Cora what did Deaton say?"

"She's pregnant. She got scared and ran from the clinic to this place when I got here I saw her trying to abort the baby with her own claws." Cora said, looking towards me and Misty with a sad look in her eyes.

Aiden's Pov.

I was taking a walk to get away from the lovey couples when the most delightful scent reached my senses. I just knew that this scent belonged to my mate, so I followed it to a dark alley when I was pushed into one of the walls.

"Mine!" The voice growled, attacking the side of my neck with his mouth.

"Yours." I whimpered.

"What's your name little one?" He asked.

"Aiden." I whispered.

"I'm Kalin." He said, stroking my cheek.

An: Tada. Like I said I need a male and female beta for Kalin's pack. I also need a teacher for "Meet the Hales" the gender doesn't matter on the teacher. Read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. I just want to congratulate myself on this being the longest fan fiction I have written so far, and it's going to get longer. Here's some more information on Misty, she was born a werewolf, she ran away from her pack to escape the alpha who raped her, and was killed by Cora.

Chapter 10.

Ennis' Pov.

I was looking for Aiden in the Beacon hills preserve, when I caught an unknown scent. I followed it to the old Hale house, where I first met my mate Stiles. Inside the house there was a girl, who looked younger than Stiles, with blonde hair that went to her shoulders, she was wearing a red tank top, with blue jeans.

"Hi." I said, her arm wrapped protectively her stomach and she curled up in a ball on the floor. "Hey, no, it's ok I won't hurt you. I'm Ennis." I raised both of my hands up and slowly made my way towards her, crouching low so that I seemed like less of a threat.

"I'm Misty." She said.

"Ok, Misty, are you lost?" I asked, slowly reaching hand out to her, so that I could help her up. She timidly, took my hand and we both stood up together.

"No, well yes, I well I know where I should be, I just don't want to go back there." She said, rubbing her stomach, lovingly. That's when it hit me.

"Misty, are you pregnant?" I asked, she looked up at me and nodded.

"Look, does your mate know where you're at?" I asked.

"I don't have a mate." She said.

"Ok, what about your alpha?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't know." She said, "Please I can't go back not now, not ever. Please?"

"It's ok, you don't have to. How about you come with me?" I said, gently taking her other hand in mine. She nodded. "Ok, let's go." I started to lead her out of the house when I heard a growl, and she whimpered.

"No, don't let her take me." Misty whimpered. Hiding behind me and gripping the back of my shirt.

"Now, Misty don't be like that." A young female wolf said, as she came out. "It's time to come home. Scott is worried sick."

Misty just, whimpered and held on to me tighter. "I don't think she wants to go with you, now." I said.

"Who, are you to tell me what to do with my beta." The girl growled.

"I'm not your beta. Not anymore." Misty said.

"Fine. What's your name alpha." She demanded.

"I'm Ennis. Second in command of the alpha pack and you are?" I said.

"I'm Cora. Alpha of the beta, whose mate you stole from him." Cora said, strangely calm.

"Stiles, is mine." I growled.

"No, he's not." Another voice, growled. I looked up to see Peter.

"Peter what an unpleasant surprise." I said.

"What stealing, my mate wasn't enough for you, you need to steal my pack mate too." Peter growled.

"I ran away. He had nothing to do with this." Misty growled standing in front of me.

"Misty stand down." Cora said. "This will only harm the baby."

"That's why I left you only care about what happens to the baby, you don't care about me!" Misty growled. "The only one who cared was Scott."

"Fine, Peter. We're leaving." Cora said.

"But," Peter started.

"Now!" She yelled, and Peter followed her. "We will be back Ennis for Stiles and Misty."

When they were gone, Misty passed out and I caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her to the bank.

Stiles Pov.

I was pacing back forth worried sick about Aiden who has been gone for at least 6 hours now and I'm afraid that Peter got him.

"Stiles!" I heard Ennis calling for me in from the lobby of the bank and I ran as fast as I can to the lobby and saw my mate carrying a sleeping girl in his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was looking for Aiden and found her in the Hale house, and ran into her old pack." Ennis said, gently setting her onto the floor, lightly patting her stomach.

"Really what were they like?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's Peter's pack. The alpha is a girl named Cora. Scott is part of it and sounds like he's connected to her in some way." He said.

"Ok, what do you mean old pack?" I asked.

"She left them. Do you think that Derek or Isaac would take her, in their pack?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Isaac. Ethan!" I called.

"Yeah Stiles?" He said, coming into the lobby.

"Could you go ask Derek to come here, please?" I asked.

"Sure." Ethan said leaving, the bank.

I dialed Isaac's number, hoping he would pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Isaac. It's Stiles." I said.

"Oh, hi Stiles." Isaac said.

"Do, you think you could come over to the old bank?" I asked.

"Umm, sure I'll be right there." Isaac said.

"Cool thanks." I said then hung up.

"Ennis, Isaac will be here soon." I said, watching my mate sitting down next to the young wolf and gently rubbing her stomach. "Why are you doing that?"

"It calms her down. There's something else you should know Stiles." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." Ennis said.

Ethan's Pov.

Here we go again, I said. As I walked up to Derek's door, just like last time I was pulled inside, but, I was prepared this time and was able to push him off before anything could happen. I looked to see Derek.

"Derek Stiles needs you to come to the bank." I told him, letting him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." I said. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Ok, I'll go." Derek said. "If, you kiss me."

"What?" I said. "No."

"Then I'm not going." Derek said.

"Fine, I'll kiss you." I said. "Only so I don't have to face the wrath of Stiles, if I return without you."

He smiled and leaned in joining out lips together in a soft gentle kiss. I felt a spark go through my body, and before I could process what was going on, I had Derek pressed up against the wall, and I deepened the kiss, before realizing what I did, I pushed away. "Let's go." I said, leaving the loft space.

Isaac's Pov

"Stiles, I'm here." I called out when I got to the bank.

"We're in the lobby." Stiles said, I walked into the lobby, and saw Stiles sitting next to who I think is his boyfriend, with a girl lying next to them.

Suddenly, the young wolf shot up and looked around terrified and confused. "Where am I?" She asked. "Ennis!" She yelled.

"I'm right here, Misty." The wolf next to Stiles said, so that is Ennis. "This is my mate Stiles." He said pointing at Stiles.

I slowly walked forwards and got down in front of her. "I'm Isaac." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"You, guys wanted to talk to me about something?" Derek said, entering into the bank behind of Ethan. Misty whimpered and hid behind Ennis. "Ah, hi, I'm Derek. I don't want to hurt you pup."

She looked out from behind Ennis' shoulder and nodded to him. "What's going on?" I asked quietly, so I wouldn't scare Misty, who was starting to come out from behind Ennis.

"She's picking a new alpha." Derek whispered, while he was kneeling on the ground.

"Oh." I whispered nervous, I haven't been an alpha for long. I have no idea how to take care of a beta, let alone one this shy. I was broken out of my thought by something curling up at my feet. I looked down and saw that it was Misty.

"She's chosen." Ennis said. "Don't worry Isaac I can help you take care of her until you get the hang of it."

"Thank you." I said, stroking Misty's back, softly.

"One more thing, Misty's..." Ennis started.

"Pregnant, I know." I said. "So, what do I do now."

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Is it big enough for her to live there with you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I said, I was surprised when Misty took my arm and put it on stomach. "What is she doing?" I asked.

An: Answer in the next chapter. Any way. Read and review please. Good or bad. I want to know. I need a female beta now. I have the male beta he'll show up soon. Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Ok, boys and girls, the male beta's name is Jayson Lupus created by Dragonbrother Forever.

Kalin's pov.

"I need your help, my mate." I whispered, stroking my mates cheek.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Three months ago. An alpha visited my pack, he said he was just passing through, and that's what he was doing until he laid eyes on my sister. She refused so many times that he got mad, and tried to force him self on her, I pulled him off long enough for her to run away and she's been running ever since." I told him. "My pack and I are looking for her to help her fight this alpha, we need to know if you have run into any new wolves lately."

"I haven't but, my pack might have. What is your sister's name?" He asked.

"Misty." I told him.

Aiden's pov

I dialed the number of my only human friend. "Hello?" He said.

"Stiles, have you guys ran into any omegas, betas, or alphas, that we don't know?" I asked.

"Yes, actually an alpha named Cora and Isaac's newest beta, Misty." He, said.

"Did you just say Misty?" I said.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm with her brother. Keep her there, I'll bring him over." I said, before hanging up. "Kalin, I know where your sister is at."

"Take me to her." He ordered, I nodded and we ran side by side to the bank, when we were stopped by someone stepping out in front of our path. "Jayson, now is not the best time."

"If you think I'm letting you go to a place with people you don't know, you're crazy, I'm going with you." The beta known as Jayson said.

"Fine, let's go." Kalin said, and we were off with Jayson now following behind us.

Misty's Pov.

I was asleep at the feet of my new alpha when I heard a familiar growl, one that I never though I would ever hear again. I looked up to see my big brother next to another alpha. "Kalin?" I asked thinking that it was too good to be true. The man who looked like my brother nodded and ran into his arms and started crying into his shoulder. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I know." My brother said. "But, I'm here now." Suddenly I smelt the most beautiful scent, coming from behind Kalin, and I looked up to a man with brown hair and piercing gray eyes.

I removed myself my brothers arms and walked up to him. I saw him inhale deeply, but, stayed still. When I got to him, I put a hand to his cheek and I knew that I had finally found my true mate.

"What is going on?" My alpha asked. "Misty come here."

I walked and stood behind my alpha, my mate followed me and my alpha growled. "Calm down young alpha, he just wants to be with his mate." My big brother said. "You can understand that can't you."

"He can but when his beta is pregnant, he has the right to protect her." Ennis growled, "and since the unborn child does not belong to your beta, there's no telling what could happen."

"You're pregnant!" My mate yelled.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice." I said, cowering into my alpha.

"How was it not your choice!" He growled.

"Misty," My brother said, "that alpha that was chasing you, he caught you didn't he?" I nodded, and he growled.

"The alpha raped her." Ennis explained. "She was saved by the alpha I met in the woods, She goes by the name Cora."

"What!" Derek growled. "Are you sure that her name was Cora?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"She's my little sister." He said.

"Well, that's all nice, but, I'll just take my mate ,my betas and sister and take her home where we will raise the child ourselves thank you for your help." Kalin said.

"No, I don't want to leave, Kalin." I said looking up at him. "I want to stay here and be apart of Isaac's pack."

"If that is what you want dear sister we will leave you here." He said.

"The hell we are. She's coming with us." My mate growled.

"Calm yourself Jayson. If you want her, then stay. Otherwise, you could be an idiot and challenge her alpha." Kalin said.

Scott's pov.

"Scott, go home." Cora told me as she came back into the clearing with Peter right behind her.

"I can't not until Misty comes back." I said.

"She's not coming back." My alpha said, I looked up at her confused. "She has joined the wolf that has Stiles. Look Scott, I know that she is like the little sister you never had but, always wanted, but she's gone. Now go home."

"I can't, not right now." I said, looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Then go to your mate's house." Peter said, winking at me.

an: Not too bad right? Hopefully you like this chapter and not imagine to punch me in the face because this chapter sucks. Read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Oh and I'm still looking for a female beta for Kalin's pack.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12. So here's the thing the female beta Yuki doesn't have much of a part, sorry. Here we go. In this chapter there will a lot Lydia and Scott, and Misty and Jayson. There will also be a lot of Peter drama.

Jayson's Pov

"Sounds good to me." I growled, shifting. My mate whimpered and hid behind her alpha more.

"Now, Jayson." Kalin started. "See, reason."

"No, she is mine." I growl. "She will come with me if I have to drag her out of here myself."

"The is no way in hell, that I will let you do that." Misty's alpha said.

"Isaac, try to stay calm." The only human in the room said.

"No, Stiles." The alpha now known as Isaac growled. "If he wants Misty he has to go through me."

"Is now, a bad time cause I can come back." Another man said, from the door.

"Peter." The human, Stiles I think his name is, whimpered, and hid behind, who I assumed was his mate.

"Hello, my love." Peter said, moving towards the pair.

Lydia's Pov

I can't stop feeling like I need to talk to Scott, but, not just talk, see, feel him. I just need him, with me now. When I went to call him, I heard a tapping sound on my bedroom window, when saw that it was Scott, I instantly opened the window and let him in. As soon as he was all the way inside my room, I threw myself into his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just missed you." I said, looking up at him, to see his reaction.

"I missed you too, Lydia." He said, and guided me to my bed. We layed down together and I positioned myself so that my side was pressed against his side, and my head was on his chest. In that moment I felt more loved being with Scott, then when I was when I was with Jackson. I was almost asleep when I could have sworn, I heard Scott mutter. "Mate." I ignored it, I'll ask him about it in the morning.

Scott's Pov

Laying with Lydia asleep in my arms helped me to calm down a little, I'm still worried about Misty, and the baby. Not to mention Stiles, being with that horrible alpha. I'm pretty sure that Peter is right about Lydia being my mate, I never want to leave her side. I feel complete with her.

Ennis' Pov

"What do want." I growled at Peter who was entering through the main entrance of the bank.

"My mate of course." Peter replied. "I miss him."

"He is not your mate." I growled.

"Now Peter lets not forget we are also here for our beta. Now, Misty we let you have your joy ride now let's go home." Cora said, she was looking around the lobby when her eyes froze on Derek. "Derek, now tell me, why are siding against your uncle. Protecting the alpha who stole our uncle's mate."

"I'm not his mate." Stiles said, from behind me.

"I don't believe you, you are brain washed." The female alpha growled.

"It's the truth Cora." Derek said, "If you watch the way they are together you will see."

"Stiles is mine, we will not fall for you tricks." Peter growled.

"There are no tricks." Stiles said, "Please how can I prove to you that I am fine?"

"Well, if you are brain washed like they say you are," Derek started stepping in between us, Cora, and Peter. "then being united with your true mate would break it."

"So what are you saying, we do Derek?" I asked.

"If Stiles, interacts with Peter, for example hugs him, and he still feels bound to you then it would prove, that Peter is lying." Derek said, explained.

"I'll do it." Stiles said, "If it will get Peter off my back about the whole mate thing then fine."

"Stiles no." I said.

"Look, I have too." he said, "Don't you want this to be over?"

"Yes, I do. Just be careful." I said, kissing his fore head and letting him walk towards Peter.

Stiles' Pov

When I reached Peter, I took a deep breath and let him hug me, I reluctantly hugged him back, after about 15 minutes passed by we broke the hug, and I felt like I cared for Peter but, I cared for Ennis more.

"I'm sorry, Peter." I said, stepping away from him. "I love you. I really do, but, I love Ennis more." I walked back to my mate.

"He's unaffected, he still loves Ennis." Cora gasped, and turned to Peter. "Lets go. I believe you, I'm sorry for all the trouble I we have caused."

"Wait," I called to her. "You are Scott's alpha right?"

"I am." She said, nodding.

"Will you please tell him the truth?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, Misty do you want to come home?" She asked the pregnant beta.

"As long as I am with Isaac and my mate I am home." Misty said. Cora nodded and went to leave.

Peter's Pov

Stiles love Ennis, but he loves me too, he said, that he did. He just needs to be with me and he'll forget all about Ennis, but, now that Cora believes them she won't help me, and I can't defeat Ennis as a beta. I know what I have to do, I didn't to have to resort to this but, I have no choice. As I followed Cora out of the lobby I grabbed her and threw her to the ground and raised my arm to strike.

"No!" Misty yelled, and she caught my arm throwing me backwards. "What are you doing?"

"She won't help me get what I want now, and I can't get it while I'm a beta I have to be an alpha." I told her.

"If you want to kill her you have to kill me first." She challenged standing in between Cora and I.

"That's fine by me." I growled.

"Then what are you waiting for." She growled back.

I lunged at her and grabbed her throat, with one hand and plunged my claws on my other hand into her stomach. She howled in pain and kicked out, I went flying to the other side of the lobby, and in an instant she was on top of me, clawing everywhere that she could reach, I could feel myself slipping away, she then stopped long enough to bend down and whisper in my ear. "I can and will kill you. Are you sure you still want to fight." I nodded and she slashed my throat out, and left me there to die.

Ennis' Pov

Misty fell to the ground holding her stomach and crying for someone to save the baby. "Isaac, call Deaton tell him to get here now. Cora call Scott, if he cares about her he'll want to be here for her" My mate said, they both nodded and called the people they were assigned to.

Allison's Pov

I was trying to find an outfit to wear for my date with Isaac tonight when my phone went off. "Hello?" I said.

"Allison, it's Derek." The man said. Derek told me about how Isaac has a new beta and how she was pregnant, and that there was a chance that because she was saving her old alpha the baby might did, I was shocked. "He's really going to need you, Allison."

"Ok," I said, "where are you guys?"

"Just come outside, I'm in front of your building." He said.

"I'll be right there." I told him, and ran down in my pajamas getting weird looks from people.

Scott's Pov

Lydia and I were sitting up and her bed and we talked, I told her about Misty, when I got a call, from Cora.

"Hello? Cora. Where's Misty did you find her?" I asked.

"Scott shut up and listen." Cora growled, she told me every thing, when she got to the part about Peter attacking Misty I interuppted her.

"I'll be right there." I said, and hung up. "Lydia we need to go now."

"Ok, where are we going?" She asked.

"Peter attacked Misty." I told her and we both got up and ran out to my bike.

Jayson's Pov

"I'm going to call Yuki, so that she doesn't worry about us." Kalin said, walking away.

I nodded and turned to Isaac who was sitting next to my mate trying to calm her down until this Deaton guy got here.

"Look, Isaac." I started. "I'm sorry about challenging you. Look, please if it's ok with you I would like to join your pack."

"Of course, Jayson." Isaac said. "But, If you ever challenge me again, I'll kill you." His eyes glowed red and I cowered back in fear.

"Yes, sir." I said, when Kalin came back into the lobby. "Kalin, I hope you understand, I'm joining Isaac's pack to be with my mate and her baby. I will help her raise it."

"I understand, Jayson. I assume that Isaac has already accepted you." He asked.

"Yes, I have." Isaac said. "Has anyone seen Derek?"

"I'm right here." Derek said, walking into the lobby. "I brought you someone to help you calm down."

When Allison came in, Isaac ran to her and cried into her shoulder. "Shh, it's ok, I'm sure her and the baby are just fine." She said, running her fingers through my alphas hair.

"So, who is that?" I asked Derek.

"That's Allison, she's Isaac's mate." He told me.

"Where is Misty?" A boy with black hair, came in with a girl with red hair trailing behind him.

"She's right here." Derek said.

The boy ran to her side, just as a man with dark skin came in. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Next to Scott." The red headed girl said.

Misty's Pov

When I woke up the first thing I that crossed my mind was my baby, I put my hands to my stomach and felt a long cut going acrossed next to where Peter's claws punctured my stomach.

"Deaton had to take the baby out, they were going into distress." Scott said.

"They?" I asked.

"Yeah, triplets." He said.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Yes, luckily, they are all werewolves so they healed all of the problems." He told me, "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." I said.

"You guys can bring them in." He said, and in walked, Kalin holding one baby, Ennis holding another and then Isaac carried in the last. "There are two boys and one girl."

"Can I hold them?" I asked.

"Of course." Isaac said, and handed me the cutest little girl I have ever seen. "She is so beautiful."

"What are you going to name her sis?" Kalin asked, hand me one of the boys.

"I'm going to name her Katia." I said.

"What about her brother's?" Ennis asked.

"Well, this little guy I'm going to name after his great grand father and call him Dylan. Then the one that your holding I'm going to name after my father and call him Thomas." I said, handing Dylan back to Kalin, I took Thomas from Ennis, and looked at all three of my babies, and then looked around for my mate. "Where is Jayson?" I asked.

"He's gone." Ennis said.

"What!" I said, "Is he coming back?" I asked.

"No." Kalin said, "Look, sweetie, he wanted to kill the babies."

"When we wouldn't let him kill them he attacked, and Isaac defended the babies." Ennis said.

"What happened?" I needed to know.

"I'm so sorry, Misty but, I killed him." Isaac said, in a whisper. I looked at my babies one more time before motioning with my head for Kalin to hand me Dylan and he set him so he was laying in between his brother and sister, and cried.

16 Years later

Kalin's Pov

After finding out that Jayson was dead, my other beta Yuki left to join her cousin's pack in Canada. Misty has handled the death of her mate quite well, I think that the pups had a lot to do with that. Ennis became the alpha of the alpha pack, when Deucalion moved to be closer to Danny when he went off to college. I became a part of the alpha pack, to be closer to my sister, and to have a pack.

Misty's Pov

It's amazing at how fast 16 years can just fly by, Dylan, Thomas, and Katia are 10 years old already, and boy are they busy. They have started high school, where there uncle Ennis works as the principle, and there aunt Lydia is their chemistry teacher. Dylan is a straight A student, who adores his uncle Kalin, all he talks about is being a strong alpha like his Uncle Kalin. Thomas gets Bs, and love's his aunt Lydia, he wants to be just as smart as her. Katia is also a straight A student, who wants to be just like her uncle Derek, a strong independent alpha, she's also, mimicking his personality, we've got sour wolf number 1, and sour wolf number 2.

Stiles' Pov

About 2 years after Misty had the pups we found out that since Ennis is an alpha that he is able to get me pregnant, we've been trying for 14 years and so far nothing, I'm currently sitting in Deaton's office waiting for the results of the blood test.

When he came out he smiled at me, "Congratulations, Stiles you are going to be a dad." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, when he nodded, I immediately called Ennis.

"Stiles, are you ok?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"I'm perfect." I said, "Ennis we did it. I'm pregnant."

"Really?" He asked, "You're not kidding right?"

"No, I'm not, we're going to be parents." I said.

"Once I get home we have to tell the rest of the family, you can not tell them without me." He said.

"Of course, I'll see you at home." I said, "I love you Ennis."

"I love you too, Stiles." He said.

The end.

An: I hope you guys like the last chapter if you want a sequel type punch in the reviews, and what you want to read more about. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter but the sequel to this is up, It's called "The Lone Wolf." Please check it out.


End file.
